There are two types of devices for variably controlling the quality and intensity of light passing through a fluid filled chamber. One type of device utilizes a fixed length chamber and the density or other properties of the fluid is modified to attenuate the light passed through. This type of device cannot be programmed. In the second type of device the capacity is changed, this thereby changes the light path by varying the distance between the reflective surfaces defining the ends of the chamber.